The Experiment
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: she was an experiment that got away.he was the one that found her.what happens when love blooms between the two and her past come back to haunt her?the ppl who made her suddenly want her back but he protects her.will their love survive?or die?read and see
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Her Escape and shopping**

A young girl that seemed to be fourteen years old was running through the corridors of an experimental facility. Her silver and gold knee length hair flowing like a river behind her. Her golden eyes staring straight ahead in full concentration. Her face and body were caked in the blood of the scientists. Her goal was the door. Once there all she had to do was run. She could tell the door was close. She could smell the fresh air even though it was hard to do since there were three main scents rose above the rest. Those scents were blood, death, and smoke.

She had set the facility aflame in hopes of making an escape without having to kill anyone but instead they all have tried to catch her instead of escape. Suddenly another scientist jumped infront of her and she slit his throat with her claws and continued to run. She wasn't a malicious monster she didn't want them to suffer like they had made her suffer. She just wanted out. She made sure their deaths were quick and painless. No matter how much they hurt her she couldn't kill them slowly and painfully.

She still had a syringe in her arm from their latest experiment. She had scars all over her body from their damned experiments. Her mother, younger brother, and father were already dead. Tears started to flow down her cheeks when she thought of her lost family and all the blood shed she had already caused. She blinked back the tears just in time to see the door. She was about to reach it but then **HE** came out. The one she hated most. The man who had created her. Naraku.

She scowled and improvised by jumping up and busting through the roof. She then ran and ran as fast as she could with no idea where to hide from him. She eventually was exhausted and passed out at the outskirts of a small town. She tried to fight the darkness but in the end it just devoured her. She had pushed to hard to get out and this far. She finally gave into the darkness and slept. After she fell asleep a boy about the age of sixteen with waist length black hair and violet eyes found her.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight of her. At first he thought she might be dead but then he saw her chest rise and fall and realized she was unconcious. He sighed and walked over to her and pushed her over a little and winced at all the scars he saw on her body. He couldn't figure out how someone so small and young could be hurt so badly. He carefully picked her up bridal style and slowly started to walk towards his guardian, the towns healer, Kaede's small cottage. He always asked her why she didn't buy a house and she just said she liked this the old fashioned way.

He carefully opened the door without dropping the girl and walked in and yelled **"OI!OLD HAG!WE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE!"** Kaede quickly came out of the kitchen and into the living room where she saw Inuyasha standing there holding a small bloody girl in his arms and asked "Inuyasha what has happened to her?" He just said **"KEH!**I don't know old hag. I found her like this on the outskirts of town. I got her here as fast as I could without hurting her." She sighed and said "ok Inuyasha. Place her on this futon and I'll clean her up and heal her wounds but you have to go to your room while I do so."

He snorted and said "fine by me. She's probably an immature brat anyways and probably under developed. So remind me why I'd want to look at the wench." Kaede sighed again and said "Inuyasha stop being so conceited. Also she is actually overly developed I can tell already. Also judging by her scars she is not immature. She probably suffered a great deal in her life already. So suck it up and lay her down." Inuyasha scowled and laid her down before leaving to his room.

Kaede carefully removed the girl's tattered and bloody dress that didn't even fit her. The old woman grimaced when she saw all the slashes and scars that marred the girl's body. She quickly but carefully cleaned all of the blood- both dry and wet from her body and examined her injuries. She had a large gash across her chest that reached from her right shoulder to her left hip. She also had several deep cuts on her arms and legs there was even a cut on her neck but the worst ones were the one on her chest and the one on her back that was just as bad as the one on her chest.

Kaede was determined to find out what happened to this girl when she awoke. She quickly applied medicine to the girl's wounds and bandaged them. Afterwards she put one of Inuyasha's t-shirts on her and a pair of his boxers. She quickly covered her with a blanket and told Inuyasha to watch her and went to bed. Inuyasha came out of his room and sat on the couch watching the petite girl that was sleeping peacefully in his clothing. According to what Kaede said the girl was supposed to be dead from the injuries she had.

She had three fatal injuries and scars from previous injuries of several kinds. He went over and removed the blanket and was shocked to see most of her body covered in bandages. He slowly pulled the shirt up and unwound part of the bandage on her chest and was shocked at the size of the gash. He carefully rewrapped it and covered her back up. Just then Kaede came in with some herbal tea and said "she should awaken soon. There is indeed something odd going on here. Also I thought of taking off her head wrap she was wearing but then thought that she might possibly need it for an injury so I left it. I think it's time we remove it to see what she's hiding."

Inuyasha nodded and removed the wrapping and they both gasped when they saw a pair of cute puppy ears pop up and twitch. They were gold with silver tips. Inuyasha said "she's a demon isn't she." Kaede sighed and said "no Inuyasha she is not. I would've sensed her demonic aura. I'm not sure what she is but she is not a demon. We will have to ask her." Just as she finished saying that the strange young girl awoke thus revealing golden eyes which also made the duo gasp.

She groaned and held her head and said "what's going on? Where am I? Did I get away?" Kaede and Inuyasha exchanged looks and Kaede asked "I don't know where you were running from but I think you escaped. You are in me and Inuyasha's cottage and you were resting after I treated your wounds and Inuyasha brought you here since he found you unconcious. If you don't mind me asking. What is your name?"

The girl's dog ears twitched and she closed her eyes and said "Kagome. My name is Kagome. If you want to know what happened to me I'll tell one person and one person only at first. At the moment I trust you old lady. Sorry I'd use your name if I knew it."Kaede smiled and said "my name is Kaede and I would love to hear what has happened to you."Kagome slowly sat up only wincing slightly and asked "before I start can I get some clothes and a hair cut?"

Kaede nodded and said "Inuyasha take Kagome to get an outfit and hair cut."Inuyasha scowled but complied with the old womans request. They walked into the mall and Kagome quickly ran to a little store and grabbed three sets of clothes.

One was a red long sleeved shirt that had black at the bottom, neck, and shoulders that said 'Boredom + Chaos MAJOR Trouble' in black.**_(AN:I designed that shirt a couple days ago!)_** with a loose flaired jean skirt with black lace at the bottom. She also grabbed some red tights and black ballet flats with silver ribbons that tie up her legs to her knees. She also grabbed a black beanie hat and a gold and silver ribbon that she tied around her neck to hide the new scar along with silver under armor that reached the top of her neck.

Her second outfit was black denim jeans that were also slightly baggy and a black tank top that said 'all of dis'in silver letters and in gold letters it said 'is** OFF LIMITS!**'With some black pumas and a black head band with thick gold and silver circles all over it. Finally she had some sky blue pajama pants with little puppies all over them and a white tank top with a puppy holding a bone in the middle of it.

Inuyasha sighed and said "are you sure you're a girl?Most of them would've bought fifty outfits by now and you only have two and pajamas."She glared at him and said "yes I'm positive I'm a girl. Now lets go I can't stand having this much hair." He sighed and reluctantly led the way to the hair salon. A stylist came up and asked "what would you like to have done?"

Kagome smiled and said "I would like choppy, messy, and somewhat wild bangs and the rest of my hair cut to a little above my shoulder in layers."The stylist nodded and got to work on her hair. Kagome made sure her ears were hidden at all times so there wouldn't be a scene. After her hair was finished they went back to the cottage and Kagome dropped her happy facade and let her lost and upset emotions play across her face. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't be found and forced to go back to that horrid place with Naraku. She sighed and changed into her pajamas and went to sleep on the couch while Inuyasha was in the kitchen making ramen.

**_AN:sorry if this sucks so far but it seemed like an interesting idea. It was one of four ideas I had and I liked this one the most. Hope you like it. JA NE!_**


	2. Explanations

**Chapter Two**

**Explainations**

Kagome awoke an hour later when Kaede came through the front door. She sat up and asked "where were you?Dog boy here ate a years supply of ramen while you were gone."Kaede laughed and said "I was at the clinic. A little girl in the village named Ai was sick and I had to take care of her. Oh and Inuyasha always eats that much ramen. In fact that's the only thing he'll eat. Now I believe you said you would explain your strange appearance when you got home."Just then Inuyasha walked into the living room and said "ya. Explain why your such a freak."Kagome glared at him and said "I don't like you. Since I don't like you I won't tell you wh-"Kagome was cut off when someone else walked through the door.

She looked like the human version of Kagome. Waist- length straight black hair, empty, emotionless, cold, brown eyes, slim hour glass figure, small cherry lips, porcelain skin. She was basically every man's perfect dream girl. Kagome glared daggers at the newcomer and asked "who are you?"The girl returned the glare and said "I believe I should be asking you that."Kagome smirked. The girl obviously hadn't noticed anything yet. She had changed to human form earlier before going to the mall. She had three forms. Her usual, average form, human form, and a demonic form. She was no hanyou, human, or youkai though. She was a damned experiment.

Kagome currently had pitch black raven tresses that were cut the same way as her true form with sky blue eyes, porcelain skin, cherry lips, slight natural red tint to her cheeks, and a perfect figure. She was also any man's perfect dream girl. Kagome decided to have fun with this "I believe it's unpolite to to answer a question with a question. Since I asked first you answer first. Who are you and what are you doing here?"Kagome spoke normally at first but asked her questions slowly as if she was speaking to a small child. The girl scowled but answered anyways "my name is Kikyo Gaishou and I am here for a date with my **BOYFRIEND** Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed and said** "YOUR LAST NAME MEANS WHORE!DAMN THAT'S FUNNY!BUT SERIOUSLY IT FITS YOU!"**Kikyo glared. It was true. Her last name meant whore and she was one. She wouldn't admit it in front of a possible trick though. Kikyo had on a micro mini and a teeny tube top with five inch stilleto heels. Anyone with half a brain could tell she had **MAJOR** implants. Kagome just fell off of the couch and onto the floor rolling around in fits of laughter and Kaede couldn't stop the laugh the escaped her lips. Inuyasha just stood awe struck. No one had ever spoken to Kikyo like that before or said anything about her last name.

Once Kagome calmed down she climbed back up onto the couch fully prepared to take another nap. Her human form wasn't the toughest around but damn it sure as hell was the sexiest. Kikyo got back on subject before Kagome could get her nap though by asking "who the hell are you?"Kagome smirked with her eyes still closed and said "I am Kagome. Nice to meet you whore. Looking for another trick?Good for you. Have fun. Just make sure you're quiet so I don't hear you."Now Kikyo was furious and confused.

Just then Kagome lost control over her forms and transformed back to her original one and Kikyo fell back onto her butt and said** "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!"**Kagome looked paniced and swiftly changed forms again and said **"A HUMAN!WHAT ARE YOU BLIND!?"**Kikyo just sat there eyes wide and said** "LIAR!YOU JUST HAD SILVER AND GOLD HAIR,GOLDEN EYES, AND FUCKING DOG EARS!"**Kagome gasped and said **"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DOG WHORE!?"**

She looked to Inuyasha and Kaede for help but Inuyasha was smiling enjoying the show while Kaede looked lost. Just as Kikyo was going to say something else she said **"DON'T YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE IGGNORANT ASS!?JUST GET THE HELL OUT AND GET YOURSELF LAID ALREADY!NOT THAT YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY TODAY!"**Kikyo glared but then smiled and said "I do have a date with Inu-babe now!"Inuyasha groaned. He'd rather stay and find out what Kagome was and her history but Kikyo was already dragging him out the door.

He gave Kagome one last glare then disapeared out the door with Kikyo clinging to his arm to the point of his circulation being cut off. Once Kagome was positive the bed buddies were gone she transformed back into her original form and sighed. That was a close call. Good thing the girl was a bimbo! Kagome looked Kaede in the eye and asked "ready to hear about me?"Kaede nodded and said "yes. Positive."Kagome smiled a little and asked "sure?There's no backing out once you hear. You can still kick me out." Kaede smiled sympathetically and said "I won't kick you out. Please tell me your story."

Kagome smiled and said "first off I know your wondering what I am. Well I am not human, nor demon, and I am not a hanyou either."Kaede looked bewildered. Those were the only known beings so she asked "then what are you?"Kagome frowned and said "I am an experiment. I was tortured daily just so the scientists could test my reactions. It was terrible. I had a mother, father, and brother as well that were experiments but sadly they didn't survive. They couldn't handle the torture. My brother died from a slit throat, my mother died from burns, and my father died from a bullet wound."Kaede was shocked then asked "what about you?How did you survive?"

Kagome smiled a little and said "I was stronger than them. I survived the slit throat and have the scar on my neck to prove it. I survived the fire with minimal burn scars, and I survived the bullet wound with a small scar behind my human ear. Also if you shaved my usual ears you'd find several scars from them testing my pain tolerance when it comes to my ears. My ears are extremely sensitive and I'd pass out from the severe pain their experiments on them caused. I also survived lethal injection but it was incredibly painful so now I'm deathly afraid of needles."Kaede nodded numbly. This young girl in front of her was created by science and survived things that would kill a human.

Kagome looked Kaede in the eye and said "I was born this way. Well if you could call it being born that is. I was unique. The only experiment they had ever created that survived over a thousand different forms of suicide and murder. I was also the most beautiful according to them. They forced me to do several things. One thing they did was show me off to other sadistic scientists. Sometimes they'd force me to be naked for it and others they'd force me to dress up in frilly pink dresses and curl my unreasonably long hair. I hated it all. They treated me like a little lab rat. I was fed once every two weeks. Well supposed to but there was one nice scientist. Her name was Rin. She snuck me food so I could eat once a week instead every two weeks. She was really nice. One time she told me she was there undercover to shut them down. I was five when she told me that. She was the one in charge of me when I was little. The tests started when I was seven my brother was a year younger but they started him at the same time as me so he was six. He had a really mean lady. I didn't even bother to learn her name. She would pull his ears and scream in them till they were ringing and he was on the brink of being deaf."

"Each member of my family and all the other experiments were given a small dose of demon blood everytime we ate. It was mixed into the food they made for us. My brother was given neko youkai blood, my mother was also given neko youkai blood, my father was given ookami youkai blood, and I was given inu youkai blood. It hurt everytime it took effect and it drains me everytime I transform into my demonic form. I have no control over when it happens either but my human form I usually can control. I don't know what happened when Kinky-hoe was here. By the way I could smell at least twenty different guys on her and lots and lots of sex. The blood gives me the abilities of an inu- hanyou. I was created from an odd mixture of DNA and blood. That's why I was born this way well more like created this way. The head of it all was named Naraku. They also tested a horrible theory on me."

"They wanted to see if people created the same way as me could reproduce so they had several men..r..ra...rape...me...several times...of the month...for two years...they decided that we couldn't. They were wrong. We can conceive but only if it is a child made from the love of it's parents not lust or hatred like those men that raped me. I had to kill several people to escape but I didn't want to. They kept coming at me with sedations and murderous intention. I think they were going to permantly murder me if they caught me. I couldn't die. I had to get out. Have a real life. Not a life as someones toy that they can play with for their own sick twisted enjoyment. You understand why I had to get out of there don't you?You understand why it was so urgent I passed out from exhaustion right?All the injuries I had when you found me were from them trying to stop my escape. I had to jump through the roof and risk being put in a coma because Naraku was standing in the door way. I had such a hard time escaping with my life."

Kaede nodded in understanding and smiled at the poor soul in front of her. A lone tear made it's way down Kaede's cheeks that was soon followed by several more. Kagome groaned and said "awwwwwwww man. Not tears!Rin did the same thing once she was truely alone with me in that damned torture chamber of a research facility."Kagome smiled a small sorrowful smile understanding why Kagome didn't want the tears. She obviously was strong and hated pity. To lighten the mood Kaede asked "so...what was up with you calling Inuyasha dog boy earlier when I got home. I mean you're the one with the dog DNA and genes. NO OFFENSE!"Kagome smiled and laughed a little knowing Kaede was just trying to lighten the mood. Then she said "he eats like a dog, acts like a dog, sleeps like a dog. Hence the nickname dog boy."

That wasn't the real reason she called him dog boy. She could smell dormant dog demon blood in him. He is an inu- hanyou who's demon blood is dormant and will remain that way until whatever is supposed to happen happens to him. Most likely he'll have to taste blood from his own kind and she's the closet thing there is and there was no way she would sacrifice her life she struggled so hard to keep so he could wake up his damn demon blood. That's why she didn't tell Kaede. Kaede would tell Inuyasha who would demand she die so he could wake up the blood of the blood that lay waiting in his veins. Truthfully she was scared of what would happen since she harbored the blood of the damned in her body.

She was told she had no soul and if she did they had created an artificial one for her. She hoped Inuyasha didn't mate that whore he was with earlier because honestly she didn't know what would happen considering his demon blood. It might awaken as his demon side, smell the other men on her, tell her what her crime was, then kill her. Then the damn boy would live with the regret of killing her for the rest of his life. Damn **HUMAN** emotions but then again that's exactly what she wanted. To be a human or hanyou even a youkai, just anything that was an identified type of creature. While all this was happening Inuyasha was having the time of his life...**NOT!**

Inuyasha sits bored pretending to listen to Kikyo go on and on about pointless things he couldn't care less about. All he wanted was to go back home and find out what Kagome was and her life story since he knew she wouldn't tell him unless it was a life or death situation if she wasn't telling Kaede as well. He felt a strange little twinge in himself and Kikyo stopped talking and stared at him in awe. He now had silver hair, golden eyes, and silver dog ears. Then he felt that strange twinge again and Kikyo blinked he had his black hair, violet eyes, and regular ears again. Was she crazy? Seeing dog people?No. She knew she wasn't. Then again insane people don't know they're insane.

Though she had a feeling something strange was going on and it had to do with that weird Kagome girl that was at his house. Inuyasha continued to stare at Kikyo without blinking that's when she noticed it, the slight hint of gold that now resided in the deep depths of his eyes. So she wasn't imagining it!Inuyasha really **HAD** changed just like Kagome and only for a flash. Inuyasha was wondering why the hell he went out with Kikyo but then he remembered, the hot sex.

He wasn't stupid he knew she was a whore but hell she was a good fuck so why the hell should he care?Then again maybe he should try having sex with a virgin and one he loves at that. Not a whore he cares nothing about that's his so called girlfriend. Then his thoughts went to Kagome and he wondered if she was a virgin. Then he realized Kikyo had somehow gotten him to her little cottage she went to when she had sex since her twin sister wasn't allowed to know since Kikyo was afraid she'd want to have a threesome.

Her sister's name was Kaguya. She was a beauty that got all the men that Kikyo wasn't toying with and they'd trade occasionally. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and said "come on Inu-babe. We're here. Let's have some fun."Inuyasha kissed her roughly and realized the lust wasn't coming to him like usual but ignored it figuring it would come later when she was naked or he was pounding her pussy. Kikyo was on the pill and Inuyasha always kept a condom so he wouldn't end up with any kids from his sexy whore.

They went in and Kikyo was naked and sweaty while Inuyasha was in his boxers watching her play with herself just like he told her to. Usually this would get him extremely horny but he just couldn't get turned on. She laid down after she came and said "come on Inu-baby I'm waiting for you to fill me up. What's taking so long."Inuyasha groaned while putting his clothes back on and said "I'm sorry Kiks but I just aint horny and unlike you I aint willing to pleasure myself to get there. I'm out. Why don't you call your Binky-bear or as everyone else knows him Bankotsu. Hell call any of your other boyfriends. I don't give a damn right now. Oh and just so you know. We. Are. Over. Permanantly."With that said he walked out and home to Kaede, Kagome, and ramen. Lots and lots of ramen.

He doesn't know why he said that to Kikyo or dumped her but he did and it felt good and right so he wasn't taking it back. Ever. When he walked in he saw Kaede gone which meant she was in bed and Kagome was sound asleep on the couch with a pillow and her fuzzy blanket kicked off. One leg was over the back of the couch while the other was hanging of to the floor with an arm across her chest and the other dangling off the edge of the couch. Her hair was in low pig tails and her bangs held back by a big clip with butterflys on it.

Inuyasha laughed lightly and smiled while covering her back up and walking into the kitchen making ramen. When he came back into the living room with a coke he saw she had the blanket kicked off again and laughed a little louder but when he noticed her ear twitch and her groan a little he froze completely quiet. When she curled up into a ball on her side facing the back of the couch completely quiet and sleeping again he breathed a slight sigh of relief and finished his coke before throwing it away.

That's when he noticed how loud it was when he went back to check on Kagome he thought she was asleep and headed towards bed but froze at his door when he heard her say "I'm proud of you Inuyasha."Inuyasha asked "why?"Kagome smiled a little and said "for coming home instead of fucking the whore. I can tell by your scent she wanted you to fuck her but you didn't. I'm proud of you for that. You are better than that. Better than her."Inuyasha smiled a little and whispered "thanks..."He knew Kagome heard it and he wanted her to. Then he walked into his room and went to sleep with dreams of Kagome and her sweet smile and light laughter.

**_AN:hey i hope you liked this chappie. i'm tired and it's thanksgiving so bleh i know it's probably not my best work but hell i want to sleep and i'm going to. i'll be better tomorrow. thanxies for reading. JA NE!_**


End file.
